Au sujet de deux papas
by royale-de-luxe
Summary: TRADUCTION Quelques évènements pris au hasard dans la vie de Remus et de Sirius quand ils élèvent Harry AU RemusSirius slash
1. Au sujet des fleurs et des abeilles

Hello, c'est moi mais cette fois-ci avec une autre histoire que teatcher's pet. Rassurez-vous, je ne laisse pas tomber la traduction, mais j'avais besoin d'une petite récréation. Depuis presque un an que je la traduis, je dois avouer que je sature un peu.

Alors comme j'avais beaucoup aimé cette petite histoire je me suis dit que je pourrais en faire profiter ceux qui ne l'ont pas déjà lue. Il s'agit d'un recueil de one shots sur la vie de Remus et Sirius élevant le petit Harry. Si vous aimez, je traduirai la deuxième histoire que Nuitah a déjà publiée. Et elle m'en a promis une troisième pour bientôt.

Bonne lecture ...

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

**Au sujet des fleurs et des abeilles ...**

Remus se tenait assis à son bureau, lisant les copies que ses élèves moldus lui avaient rendu un peu plus tôt ce jour là. Il présentait l'image même de la tranquillité, et Sirius aurait préféré rester là à le contempler depuis l'embrasure de la porte, mais l'homme qui travaillait si paisiblement était bien plus à même que lui de venir à bout des difficultés, et en particulier du genre de difficultés que Sirius avait récemment rencontrées.

« Moony on a un problème » finit-il par dire.

Remus se retourna dans sa chaise. « Sirius Black, je t'assure que ça me fera beaucoup de peine, mais je vais devoir t'enfermer dans la cave si tu me dis que tu as envoyé mon vélo dans le fond du lac encore une fois . »

« Oh oui, ça aussi ... » dit Sirius, tout en s'asseyant sur l'autre chaise de la pièce. Les menaces de cave revenaient au moins deux fois par semaine et il ne les prenait pas très au sérieux (bien qu'une part de son esprit tordu était persuadé qu'un de ces jours Moony mettrait réellement ses menaces à exécution) . « Mais enfin Rem, je ne peux pas 'apparaître', je ne peux pas voler, est-ce que je dois en être réduit à marcher ! »

« Si tu n'étais pas aussi borné je t'aurais appris comment te tenir sur ce satané engin et tu ne finirais pas dans le lac à chaque fois ! Pêcher le poisson c'est déjà assez assommant ; mais je suis encore beaucoup plus fatigué de devoir pêcher mon vélo ». À ce moment de la discussion le visage de Remus s'était teinté d'une délicate nuance de rouge, ce qui rendit Sirius ridiculement heureux. Un Moony tout rouge était irrésistible.

« Je suis désolé Rem, mais écoute ; j'irai le repêcher dès demain matin et je te le réparerai, ok ? Un Padfoot repentant était tout aussi irrésistible qu'un Moony tout rouge.

« J'aimerais autant pas Pads, la dernière fois que tu as essayé de réparer mon vélo, il est resté rose fluo pendant plusieurs semaines avant que je ne trouve le contre sort. »

« C'était un accident »

« Tu sais Padfoot, pour quelqu'un d'aussi fier de sa virilité, tes accidents finissent relativement souvent en rose fluo »

« J'aimerais qu'on change de sujet »

Remus éclata de rire puis regarda amoureusement Sirius, qui fixait le sol d'un air boudeur. « Et c'était quoi l'autre problème ? » demanda-t-il. Il fut surpris de voir Sirius se tortiller sur sa chaise, mal à l'aise. Peu de choses rendaient Sirius Black mal à l'aise.

« Quand j'ai emmené Harry chez les Ragil il m'a demandé pourquoi David Ragil appelait l'un des ses papas 'mam' »

« Oh »

« Comme tu dis »

Tous deux restèrent silencieux pendant un moment. « He bien, il a six ans ; on devait bien s'attendre à ce qu'il ait besoin un de ces jours de la fameuse conversation sur les fleurs et les abeilles »

« On ne sait pas grand choses des fleurs Moony »

« Oui eh bien les fleurs et les abeilles version 'enfant élevé par des papas gays ' je pense »

« Il y a déjà ma version pour ça »

« Qu'est ce que tu lui as dit Sirius ? » le ton de Remus lui rappela furieusement la cave.

« Je lui ai dit que 'mam' était le mot français pour 'papa'

« Vraiment très malin de ta part ça Padfoot »

« Et qu'est ce que j'étais supposé lui dire ' écoute Harry, il existe des idiots par ici qui préfèrent vivre leur vie avec des femmes, mais que Merlin me vienne en aide, je n'arrive pas à comprendre pourquoi' ! »

« Ça aurait été encore plus malin »

« C'est pourquoi j'aimerais que ce soit toi qui lui expliques Moony. Tu sauras quoi lui dire »

Quelques heures plus tard, un Harry Potter de six ans était assis sur un coin de la table de cuisine, regardant avec curiosité ses deux pères qui semblaient très nerveux. Ils étaient assis de l'autre côté de la table, la fixant un peu comme ils l'avaient fait plusieurs années auparavant, quand ils s'étaient assis dans le bureau de McGonagall après avoir été pris dans un placard à faire des choses qu'ils ne mentionneraient jamais dans cette conversation, ni d'ailleurs dans aucune autre conversation impliquant leur enfant.

Bien sûr ils se souvenaient tous deux que Harry n'était pas vraiment leur enfant. Et ils veillaient à ce que Harry s'en souvienne aussi. Il connaissait ses parents Lily et James. Il avait un album rempli de photos d'eux, et un tas de soirées pleines d'histoires sur eux, racontées par les deux personnes que les Potter aimaient le plus. Au début, Remus et Sirius n'avaient même pas pensé que Harry les appellerait papa. Ils avaient envisagé d'être oncle Padfoot et oncle Moony, comme ils l'étaient à l'origine, mais quand on élève un enfant, on ne peut pas tout contrôler, et ceci faisait partie des choses dont ils avaient perdu le contrôle.

« Comment s'est passé ton après-midi chez David mon p'tit loup ? Interrogea Remus en ôtant les lunettes du nez de Harry pour les nettoyer.

« Cool ! Dave a un jeu vidéo où on peut bombarder les sept merveilles du monde ! Il m'a laissé détruire les pyramides ! »

Bien sûr pensa Remus, de toutes les villes moldues dans le monde, il avait fallu que Dumbledore choisisse une ville américaine. Comment était-il supposé faire de Harry un petit sorcier anglais poli et bien élevé dans ces conditions ?

« Il y a quelque chose dont on doit te parler Harry » dit Remus gentiment.

Harry jeta un regard rapide vers Sirius, qui, d'après son expérience en matière de 'discussions sérieuses' avec Moony, n'allait pas tarder à sortir un commentaire taxant de barbantes les discussions sérieuses et de bien plus intéressantes les crèmes glacées .

Sirius resta silencieux et Harry sut qu'il s'agissait de quelque chose de vraiment grave cette fois-ci.

« Harry » reprit Remus, pas encore très sûr de la façon dont cette conversation allait se dérouler. « Tu sais qu'il existe deux sortes de personnes dans le monde ? »

« Ouais, certaines personnes ont les cheveux gras et les autres pas » répondit joyeusement Harry. Sirius lui avait expliqué ça l'autre jour, et Harry savait qu'il serait fier qu'il s'en rappelle aussi précisément.

Rémus fusilla du regard l'autre homme qui, pour le moment, trouvait le plafond particulièrement intéressant.

« Non Harry, je voulais parler des hommes et des femmes. »

« Oh comme M et Mme Ragil ? »

« Oui Harry, comme les parents de David. »

« Je voulais demander à Dave pourquoi l'un des ses papas porte des robes, mais à ce moment là il m'a montré ce jeu et j'ai oublié. »

« Alors à ce propos Harry, David n'a pas deux papas, mais il a un papa et une maman. »

« Tu veux dire que l'un de ses papas est français c'est ça ? Papa me l'a déjà expliqué. Je peux aller dehors maintenant ? » Harry commençait à s'ennuyer. Jouer à la balle avec Padfoot à l'extérieur était bien plus intéressant que de rester assis dans la cuisine à discuter des Français, et il venait tout juste d'emprunter un ballon qui brillait dans le noir.

« Non Harry, 'mam' n'est pas en réalité le mot français pour 'papa' ; c'était simplement l'une des plaisanteries de Sirius. »

« Comme la fois où il m'a rendu rose fluo ? »

« C'ETAIT UN ACCIDENT. » Sirius avait fini par abandonner sa silencieuse contemplation du plafond.

« Bien sûr » Remus n'allait pas laisser Sirius changer de sujet cette fois-ci et il continua.

« Le fait est mon p'tit loup, que le papa de David est un homme, comme Sirius et moi, et que la maman de David est une femme et qu'ils vivent ensemble, ainsi que la plupart des hommes et des femmes. »

Il y eut un moment de silence. Puis Harry parla.

« Pourquoi ? »

Sirius et Remus échangèrent des regards inquiets. Ils l'avaient craint celle-là.

« He bien Harry, les hommes et les femmes, ils ... hé bien ils s'aiment les uns les autres en principe. D'autres non et c'est bien, mais quelques uns si, et c'est bien aussi, tu vois ? » Remus ne faisait plus que marmonner.

Harry le dévisageait, les yeux ronds.

Alors Sirius prit la parole.

« Ce que Rem essaye de te dire Harry, c'est que tous les hommes ont besoin de quelqu'un qui soit fâché contre eux quand ils font des choses idiotes, comme envoyer le vélo dans le lac, ou dire au facteur qu'il est plus lent que la plus lente des tortues, ou donner à un garçon de sept ans une boite pleine de glaces (Harry : « c'était pas idiot, je les ai toutes mangées ! » Remus : « Et tu as été malade pendant deux jours ! »). Quelques hommes aiment que les femmes soient fâchées après eux, d'autres préfèrent que ce soit des hommes qui soient en colère contre eux. Moi par exemple, je ne voudrais personne d'autre au monde que mon Moony pour crier sur moi que je suis stupide.

Ils étaient à nouveau tous silencieux. Et à nouveau ce fut Harry qui rompit le silence;

« Ok »

L'expression identique qui se peignit sur les visages de Remus et de Sirius était amusante. Elle fit rire Harry. Puis il prit ses lunettes étincelantes des mains de Remus et se leva.

« Tu viens jouer à la balle avec moi ? Demanda-t-il joyeusement.

Il faisait nuit, et le ballon brillant emprunté par Harry s'envola au dessus du pré.

Il était beaucoup plus simple d'expliquer à Harry pourquoi l'un de ses papas se changeait en un gros chien noir à volonté que de lui expliquer pourquoi ce même papa embrassait son autre papa pour lui souhaiter une bonne nuit pensa Remus. Pourtant Sirius était doué pour ça quand il s'y mettait. Sans doute en rapport avec sa façon quelque peu immature d'envisager la plupart des situations qui se présentaient. Cependant, quand le temps viendrait de la prochaine étape des explications sur les fleurs et les abeilles, il laisserait son Padfoot se charger de la conversation et s'assoirait tranquillement pour profiter du spectacle. Il ne l'admettrait jamais devant Sirius et son ego déjà surdimensionné, mais Remus trouvait sa façon irrationnelle et adorable d'expliquer les choses, plus que délicieuse.


	2. Au sujet des pieds froids

Un nouveau petit chapitre, ça vous dit ? J'espère qu'il vous plaira tout autant. Merci encore aux gentilles personnes qui ont pris le temps de laisser un petit mot.

Si vous parlez deux, trois mots d'anglais, n'hésitez pas à laisser un petit mot à Nuitah pour sa fic Vous pouvez même le laisser en Français. Je sais que ça lui ferait extrêmement plaisir. Elle vit en ce moment des moments très difficiles dans son pays et un petit mot d'encouragement ça peut donner un peu de courage supplémentaire.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

**Au sujet des pieds froids -**

« Je ne monterai pas sur ton Engin de Malheur, Sirius, inutile de me le demander ».

Sirius, qui se tenait juste devant lui, un casque à la main et la bouche ouverte prêt à parler, fronça les sourcils et alla s'asseoir sur une pierre. Ils se tenaient tous les deux dans leur joli petit jardin, devant leur jolie petite maison dans un joli petit village anglais. Remus ne savait pas ce qui lui avait manqué le plus durant leur séjour en Amérique moldue ; être séparé de la communauté de la Magie, ou la vie en Angleterre. À présent, moins de deux ans avant l'entrée de Harry à Poudlard, ils pouvaient enfin profiter des deux.

C'était une belle journée, pas trop froide. Remus faisait du jardinage et Sirius boudait.

'Mais Moony » gémit-il « Tu ne montes JAMAIS avec moi , c'est pas juste ! »

« Mon cher Padfoot, tu es censé servir d'exemple à un certain garçon de neuf ans, pas l'inverse. Geindre ne servira qu'à te faire envoyer dans ta chambre, et je sais combien tu t'y ennuies. »

« Seulement quand j'y suis seul ». Il fit un clin d'oeil et Remus ne put s'empêcher de sourire, ce dont Sirius tira immédiatement parti. « Allez Rem, tu aimeras ça, c'est la chose la plus fantastique qui soit ! »

« La plus fantastique ? » Remus leva un sourcil plein de sous-entendus.

« Bon, on va dire que c'est en bonne place sur la liste des choses les plus fantastiques » répondit Sirius d'un air coupable. Mais il savait qu'il avait perdu la bataille. Si seulement il avait appris à réfléchir avant d'agir, la vie comporterait beaucoup moins de Remus victorieux. Et peut-être aussi un peu plus de Sirius victorieux.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? » Harry pénétra dans la cuisine où Sirius était assis, semblant se concentrer ardemment sur sa tâche.

« Je tricote, enfin, il me semble » Sirius leva les yeux sur le garçon, quelque peu embarrassé. « En fait je n'en suis pas vraiment sûr. Tricoter était l'idée générale, mais les choses se déroulent rarement comme on le voudrait. »

Harry regarda avec scepticisme la masse informe de laine entassée sur la table de la cuisine. « Ça ressemble à une masse informe de laine » émit-il. Le jeune Harry avait découvert les merveilles du sarcasme et à l'âge de neuf ans, en usait sans modération. Il devenait très difficile de savoir quand il était cynique ou quand il s'agissait de son innocence enfantine.

« Ça ne ressemble pas à des chaussettes alors ? » demanda Sirius avec espoir.

Harry secoua la tête. « Désolé. Mais ça pourrait être une couverture de bébé chameau. » Offrit-il généreusement.

« Oh, si seulement les pieds de Moony ressemblaient à des bébés chameau. » constata Sirius gravement. Harry pouffa de rire.

« C'est pour quoi faire les chaussettes ? » demanda-t-il.

« Hé bien mon petit Harry, voici exactement douze ans et trois jours que Moony et moi avons enfin trouvé un moyen de nous avouer nos sentiments réciproques. »

Harry haussa un sourcil. Sirius pensa en souriant qu'il ressemblait à Remus un peu plus chaque jour. Il avait découvert depuis longtemps que les qualités d'un enfant ne devaient pas seulement à la génétique.

« Ne sois pas si blasé petit imbécile, c'est un événement d'une haute importance dans nos vies. Y compris dans la tienne. Est-ce que tu crois que j'aurais pu t'élever tout seul, sans mon Moony ? »

« Non, je serais probablement mort d'un empoisonnement par le sucre avant quatre ans. » dit Harry pensivement.

(Ça c'était sans nul doute du sarcasme.)

« Vraisemblablement. Donc tu vois, je dois montrer à Moony combien je l'apprécie. »

« En lui offrant des chaussettes ? »

(Encore du sarcasme, ET un sourcil levé pour le souligner. Tout en Moonyattitude cet enfant.)

« Pour quelque raison bizarre, Moony ne jure que par les cadeaux faits maison, et ses pieds sont toujours glacés en hiver. »

« Tu devrais lui préparer ton punch spécial fêtes. Ça le réchaufferait, et au moins, ça tu sais le faire. »

Sirius plissa les yeux en une menace hautaine (Harry avait aussi adopté cette attitude là, mais il l'utilisait seulement face à Remus, pour des raisons qui lui étaient propres.)

« Je vais lui offrir des chaussettes, même si c'est la dernière chose que je dois faire ! » déclara Sirius, et cela mit fin à la discussion.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

« Qu'est ce que tu fais à ce casque ? » Harry se tenait derrière Remus qui pointait sa baguette en direction du casque de moto de Sirius.

« J'essaye de trouver quel sort le rendrait aussi invulnérable que possible. » Remus sourit d'un air d'excuse.

Harry utilisa le fameux 'plissé des yeux' à la Sirius. « Pourquoi tu ferais une chose pareille alors que tu as juré que jamais tu ne t'approcherais de l'Horrible Monstre de Sirius ? »

« Engin de Malheur, Harry, tu as uniquement le droit d'utiliser l'expression Engin de Malheur. Padfoot ne doit pas découvrir les autres noms que je donne à cette Chose » s'empressa de dire Remus. « Et tu n'es pas non plus autorisé à l'appeler une Chose, d'accord p'tit loup ? » ajouta-t-il après quelque réflexion.

« Est-ce que j'aurais droit à un second morceau de gâteau au chocolat si je dis oui ? » sourit Harry d'un air charmeur.

Il agit un peu plus chaque jour comme Sirius, pensa Remus secrètement ravi. Il aimait retrouver Sirius dans Harry.

« Pas de chantage, petit ver de terre, mais je pourrais décider que tu es assez grand pour avoir un second morceau maintenant malgré tout. Ces choses là arrivent parfois. » continua Remus d'un air vague.

Harry sourit à nouveau de son air charmeur. « Donc tu vas monter sur l'Engin de Malheur ? »

« Je pense que oui. » dit Remus en haussant les épaules. « C'est un cadeau. Un cadeau qui, je pense, rendra Padfoot heureux. Ce sadique adore me voir avoir peur. »

« C'est vraiment un très joli cadeau. » répondit Harry sincèrement avant d'emporter son second morceau de gâteau au chocolat de la journée.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

« Il s'est endormi. » annonça doucement Remus en arrivant au bas des marches. « Tu l'as bien épuisé avec ta leçon de vol «rapide et basique » tout à l'heure. »

« Oh mais c'est naturel chez lui Rem. Il va devenir un excellent joueur de Quidditch . » Sirius était encore très enthousiaste. Ou peut-être était-il déjà enthousiaste pour autre chose. « C'est l'heure des cadeaux ! « déclara-t-il gaiement.

« Toi d'abord. » dit Remus en souriant.

Sirius hocha la tête et lui tendit un présent, impossible à identifier d'après l'emballage.

Remus l'ouvrit lentement, avec précautions et fronça les sourcils pendant un moment. « Est-ce que j'ai droit au bébé chameau avec, Pads ? » finit-il par demander.

« Qui est influencé par un certain garçon de neuf ans maintenant ? » demanda-t-il, légèrement irrité. « Ce sont des CHAUSSETTES ! » précisa-t-il à un Remus tout confus et qui s'efforçait de ne pas rire.

« Merci Padfoot, j'apprécie beaucoup. Et bien sûr que ce sont des chaussettes, je le vois bien maintenant. » dit Remus avant de l'enlacer. (1)

« Et toi, ton cadeau ? Ce n'est pas encore un dictionnaire n'est-ce pas ? Tu sais que je m'en fiche pas mal que 'graisseusement' n'existe pas. » s'exclama Sirius.

« Ce n'est pas un dictionnaire Pads. Et pourtant tu ne DEVRAIS PAS dire à Harry que Severus marche 'graisseusement' quand on le voit dans la rue. » ce-disant, Remus recula vers la porte. « Mon cadeau est dehors. »

« L'observation des étoiles l'année dernière était merveilleuse Moony, mais le ciel est affreusement nuageux aujourd'hui. » constata Sirius, essayant de cacher son désappointement.

« Il ne s'agit pas d'observer les étoiles Padfoot. » dit Remus et il ouvrit la porte. « Suis-moi. »

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

« Tu es ... » Sirius fixait Remus d'un air incrédule.

« Oui. » répondit Remus, essayant de paraître déterminé.

Ils se tenaient tous deux devant la moto de Sirius, la regardant avec des niveaux d'appréciation différents.

Puis Sirius leva les yeux vers Remus. « C'est un cadeau merveilleux, Rem. Le plus beau vraiment, mais tu n'as pas à faire ça. Je sais que tu ne le désires pas. »

Remus lui prit la main. « Hé bien, quelque part je le veux. Et dans tous les cas, j'aurai tes chaussettes pour m'aider à protéger mes pieds du froid. » continua-t-il, ardemment déterminé cette fois.

Sirius l'embrassa et lui tendit le casque, à présent invulnérable. « Alors monte ! » dit-il joyeusement. Il avait rêvé de dire ces mots à Remus depuis des années.

Et Remus monta – ou plus exactement, grimpa maladroitement sur l'Engin de Malheur. Il enserra les hanches de Sirius (assez étroitement), et ferma les yeux. Alors ils s'envolèrent.

« C'est trop fantastique, même pour la liste des choses les plus fantastiques » pensa Sirius.

« C'est pas si mal après tout. Et mes pieds sont au chaud » pensa Remus

A bientôt pour le 3ème

(1) – Je ne sais pas vous, mais moi, ça me fait irrésistiblement penser au 'pull pour descendre la poubelle' tricoté par Thérèse !


	3. Au sujet du postérieur des femmes

Bonsoir ! Pas très en avance pour ce nouvel opus, j'espère que ça ira plus vite pour le suivant.

Je voulais traduire le petit avant-propos de Nuitah qui disait ceci :

_Je n'aime pas le chapitre 3. Je ne l'aime pas du tout. MAIS le chapitre 3 n'a pas voulu partir. J'ai essayé de le raisonner, je l'ai supplié, j'ai menacé d'user de violence, mais le chapitre 3 est resté, hum, chapitre 3 et devrait être connu à partir de maintenant en tant que CHAPITRE DIABOLIQUE ! Donc essayez de supporter avec moi le CHAPITRE DIABOLIQUE et je promets de convaincre le chapitre 4 d'être plus agréable._

Mais non Nuitah ! Il n'est pas si diabolique ce chapitre (quoique, j'ai eu un peu de mal sur certaines phrases ! Après tout, il n'est peut-être pas si innocent après tout ...)

LOL ! Un grand merci encore pour les gentilles reviews et en particulier à Leagatha et Hemera que je n'ai pas pu remercier directement.

Merci les filles. Bizzoux à vous et bonne lecture à tout le monde.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

**Au sujet du postérieur des femmes (et quelqu'autres sujets plus sérieux)**

Remus et Sirius se disputaient.

Assis en haut des marches dans la lumière diffuse du second étage (qui menait à son lit), Harry était inquiet. Il ne se souvenait les avoir vus se disputer qu'une seule fois auparavant, alors que, beaucoup plus jeune et pas encore assez grand pour se tenir dans une chaise, il lui avait été impossible de leur demander d'arrêter comme il l'aurait voulu.

Ce jour là, la dispute avait porté sur l'outrageante conduite de Padfoot.

« Tu ne peux tout de même pas essayer les nouveaux sorts parus dans 'Le Monde des Sorts' sur des moldus pris au hasard ! » avait dit Moony.

« Ce n'est qu'une expérience inoffensive, Moony, rien de bien méchant. » Padfoot ne prenait jamais les leçons de conduite de Moony très au sérieux.

« Je n'appellerais pas 'inoffensive' le fait de faire doubler de volume le postérieur d'une femme innocente ; tu sais ce que pensent les femmes de leur postérieur Sirius. »

« Non pas vraiment. Plus il est gros mieux c'est ? »

« Tu es totalement et irrémédiablement désespérant Padfoot. »

« Mais c'est comme ça que tu m'aimes Moony, mon amour. »

Padfoot s'était alors mis à rire au beau milieu de la dispute et Moony n'avait pu s'empêcher d'en faire autant. Moony finissait toujours par rire avec Padfoot. Et Harry riait aussi, même s'il ne comprenait pas la plaisanterie. Il était tellement heureux lorsque, chacun de son côté, ils attrapaient un des bras du petit Harry et l'envoyaient en l'air, riant toujours.

Ils ne riaient pas cette fois. Et bien que Harry soit assez grand à présent pour se tenir dans une chaise et leur crier de cesser, il n'en avait rien fait. Il s'était assis en silence et écoutait.

Cette fois ils se disputaient à propos de lui, et il se sentait un peu coupable, comme cette fois où il avait joué avec le parapluie de Moony et avait oublié de le remettre dans son sac, et que Moony était rentré à la maison trempé et dégoulinant.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

« Ses cheveux cachent sa cicatrice Moony, on n'aura qu'à changer officiellement son nom et demander aux professeurs de ne pas utiliser 'Potter'. Ce n'est pas si compliqué. » Sirius essayait d'expliquer la simple logique qu'il voyait dans tout ça à Remus, lequel avait apparemment une toute autre opinion sur la question.

« Ils oublieront. Ça ressortira un jour où l'autre Pads. Je parie que les professeurs les plus anciens l'appelleront James très souvent. Harry lui ressemble tellement. » Remus était très calme et sa voix toujours aussi douce.

« On trouvera un moyen. Un charme ou quelque chose. On doit le faire. Ils ne le laisseront jamais tranquille sinon. ». Contrairement à son habitude, Sirius était 'sérieux' . Remus savait que, aussi puéril et imprudent qu'il soit resté, Sirius savait se montrer mature et plutôt protecteur quand il s'agissait de Harry (et de Remus lui-même, devait-il bien admettre, ému et réchauffé en son for intérieur à cette pensée)

« Mais Harry sait que son nom de famille est Potter, il sait ce qui est arrivé à ses parents, et il ne devrait pas avoir à le cacher. » Remus laissait souvent Sirius faire les choses comme il l'entendait. Il était comme ça avec son Padfoot. Mais cette fois ci c'était différent. Il était vital que Sirius comprenne.

« Les secrets ne sont pas bons pour les enfants Padfoot. Ils ne sont bons pour personne, je t'assure. » dit-il.

« Pourtant il vaut mieux que certaines choses restent cachées. Il reste des Serpentard dans cette école Remus. » Sirius était tout aussi déterminé à convaincre Remus.

« C'est un enfant intelligent. Il peut le supporter. On ne doit pas lui enseigner la crainte de sa propre histoire. » Remus avait adopté le ton professoral qu'il prenait quand il enseignait à l'université moldue.

Sirius cependant n'avait jamais été l'élève obéissant. « Donc d'après toi, il vaudrait mieux permettre que son passé puisse contrôler sa vie entière ? Il sera entouré d'ennemis qui essaieront de s'en prendre à lui ou de cinglés qui seront attirés par son mystère. Pas de vrais amis. Pas de vie scolaire normale. Nous voulions qu'il ait une vie normale rappelle toi ? » Le ton de Sirius montait de plus en plus. Il avait du mal à maîtriser sa colère.

« Nous voulions aussi qu'il se souvienne de ses parents, et de ce qu'ils ont fait pour lui. » Remus, de son côté, contrôlait très bien le ton de sa voix devenue glaciale. « Et avoir des secrets n'est pas la meilleure façon de mener une vie normale. »

« Ouais, et tu en sais quelque chose ! » À présent Sirius criait presque. « Si on n'avait pas découvert par nous mêmes que tu étais un loup garou, tu aurais continué à aller aux réceptions de ta grand-mère chaque nuit de pleine lune, n'est-ce pas ? Merveilleuse excuse, en passant. »

Remus resta très calme, ses doigts repliés contre ses paumes en forme de poings. « C'est bien la raison pour laquelle je ne veux pas que Harry ait à faire des excuses Sirius. Je suis presque sûr qu'il a hérité de mon imagination. »

C'était bien de Remus d'être aussi sarcastique quand il était très en colère. C'était bien de lui également de quitter les lieux pour se calmer. C'est pourquoi il monta à l'étage.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Harry entendit d'abord le silence, puis quelqu'un monter doucement les escaliers. Il courut prestement et sans faire de bruit jusqu'à son lit et s'enfouit sous sa couverture. Puis il attendit, s'efforçant de respirer calmement.

Il entendit alors des pas tranquilles à l'entrée de sa chambre, et il respira l'odeur la plus réconfortante au monde, avant de sentir une main aux longs doigts dans ses cheveux. Et il sut que tout irait bien, et qu'il pouvait s'endormir paisiblement.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Remus s'assit en soupirant sur le lit à côté de Sirius.

« Je sais que tu veux simplement son bonheur Padfoot. Je sais. Je le veux aussi. »

Sirius le regarda calmement, puis amoureusement. Il passa un bras autour des épaules de Remus et l'attira contre lui. « Bien sûr que tu le veux, » dit-il.

« Peut-être , » commença Remus avec hésitation, « qu'on devrait juste attendre et voir ce que Harry décidera de faire, et ne pas lui imposer l'un ou l'autre choix . »

« Peut-être, » dit Sirius. « Je le pense aussi, » ajouta-t-il après réflexion.

Ils restèrent assis là, blottis au chaud l'un contre l'autre et perdus dans leurs pensées.

Remus savait que Harry n'était pas lui, et que même s'il vivait sa vie entière sans avoir à cacher le moindre secret, ça ne changerait pas le fait que lui-même avait caché des secrets toute sa vie.

Sirius savait que Harry n'était que son filleul, et qu'il ne pourrait rien changer à la somme d'angoisse que son nom lui avait valu depuis toutes ces années.

Ils savaient qu'ils devraient le laisser partir. Ne serait-ce que vers son avenir.

« Je préférais quand on se disputait au sujet des postérieurs féminins Moony, » commenta Padfoot dans le silence.

Moony acquiesça d'un sourire. Puis il demanda pensivement « A propos, quel nom aurais-tu donné à Harry à la place de Potter ? »

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Harry vit un garçon aux cheveux roux assis à l'autre bout d'un compartiment vide.

Il entra et s'assit en face de lui ; se rappelant les conseils de Padfoot sur la façon de se faire des amis (« Arrange toi pour qu'ils soient face à toi ! »)

« Puis-je m'asseoir ici ? » demanda-t-il poliment, se rappelant les paroles de Moony en forme de conseils (« Sois poli, loupiot. Efforce toi de toujours te montrer poli. »).

L'autre garçon hocha la tête.

Harry prit une profonde inspiration.

« Content de te rencontrer. Je m'appelle Harry Potter Lupin Black, » dit-il.

L'autre garçon le regarda curieusement pendant un moment puis répondit, très respectueusement ; « Je m'appelle Ron Weasley, et toi tu as trop de noms. »


	4. Au sujet d'un chat

Ca vous dit un petit chapitre supplémentaire ? Bah de toutes façons il est là alors, j'espère qu'il vous plaira ...

petit avant-propos de l'auteur :

'_Aux braves et glorieux survivants du « chapitre diabolique », je vous présente : chapitre 4. Avant que vous ne commenciez à le lire, je dois vous dire que j'aime beaucoup les chats. J'en ai trois à la maison en fait. Donc tous les mots contre les chats sont dits avec humour, et l'espèce des chats est très respectée._'

Bonne lecture.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

**Au sujet d'un chat ...**

Sirius la sentit avant même d'ouvrir la porte. L'odeur abominable, dégoûtante, exécrable, l'odeur d'un « CHAT » !

Il cria bien sûr. Qu'aurait-il pu faire d'autre quand son Remus bien-aimé tenait contre lui quelque chose qui visiblement était UN CHAT ?

« Bonjour chéri, je ne t'avais pas entendu rentrer. » Remus lui souriait. Il lui SOURIAIT alors qu'il tenait UN CHAT dans ses bras. C'était pire que tout. C'était le malheur à l'état pur.

« Tu tiens UN CHAT ! » En temps de crise, Sirius avait tendance à se réfugier dans une réconfortante manie de débiter des évidences.

« Je le sais. On pourrait penser que trente et un ans est un âge assez avancé Sirius, mais je suis encore capable de contrôler mes membres merci beaucoup. » Remus ne souriait plus. En fait, il semblait plutôt ennuyé.

« POURQUOI est-ce que tu tiens UN CHAT ? » parvint à articuler Sirius dont la voix tremblait légèrement.

« Je l'ai trouvé sur le chemin du retour. Je pense que c'est un orphelin, il n'y avait pas de maman-chat en vue, » dit Remus tout en caressant gentiment le petit chat et en jetant des coups d'oeil à un Sirius au-delà de la colère.

« ET TU L'AS RAMENÉ À LA MAISON ! » Sirius était vraiment furieux.

« C'est un problème ? » apparemment oui c'était un problème.

« JE HAIS LES CHATS ! »

« Oh. »

« PAS DE 'OH', JE VEUX QU'IL DÉGAGE ! »

« Il est pratiquement sans défense, Padfoot. »

« DEHORS ! »

« Et tout maigre. »

« IMMEDIATEMENT ! »

« Et il ne survivra pas à l'hiver. »

« LE CHAT. DEHORS. IMMEDIATEMENT. »

Ils se firent face pendant un moment.

« Et d'abord pourquoi est-ce que tu hais les chats ? » demanda Remus prudemment.

Sirius soupira. « Ne me refais pas le coup de la psicalanise Moony, s'il-te-plaît, » Dit-il plus doucement cette fois-ci.

« C'est 'psychanalyse' et c'est bien utile. Je veux comprendre ce qui se cache derrière ta haine irrationnelle envers l'espèce féline toute entière. » Remus avait pris sa plus belle voix de psychanalyste.

« Ça n'a rien d'irrationnel. Les chats c'est le diable. » fut la manière grincheuse de Sirius de coopérer.

« Hmmmm, je vois » Remus était assez mature pour ne pas lui rire au nez mais il ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

« C'est pas drôle ! » bouda Sirius. « Ma mère avait un chat qui me suivait toujours partout dans la maison et qui me regardait d'un sale oeil. »

« Hmmmm. » Ne pas rire devenait de plus en plus difficile.

« Et il a essayé de manger ma souris apprivoisée. »

Là le rire était devenu inévitable et Remus ne s'en priva pas. Il éclata de rire. Très fort. « Je suis désolé Pads, mais tu as visiblement eu une expérience traumatisante avec un chat. Tout ce qui nous reste à faire c'est arranger ça. »

« En jetant cette chose dehors ? »

« Non en t'obligeant à vivre avec lui. »

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

C'était généralement au petit-déjeuner que Harry recevait une lettre . Remus, inquiet et démesurément protecteur, lui en envoyait une presque chaque jour, et Sirius ajoutait souvent ses remarques un peu moins cohérentes dans le bas (ou en plein milieu, si Remus avait tourné le dos).

Un jeudi matin pluvieux cependant, Harry reçut deux lettres.

La première venait de Sirius et disait :

Harrychou (Sirius avait un goût prononcé pour les surnoms étranges),

Peux-tu imaginer quelque chose de plus horrible ? Oui, bien sûr que tu le peux, tu as hérité de Prongs, son imagination fertile pour inventer les choses les plus horribles (je tremble encore chaque fois que je pense à cette histoire de moldus-mangeurs-de-cerveaux que tu as écrite pour l'anniversaire de Moony).

Mais ce n'est pas le problème. Le problème c'est que Moony a UN CHAT. Un CHAT manipulateur, vicieux, puant qui lui fait perdre son (pourtant très réputé) sens commun. Il aime vraiment cette créature du diable. Il m'a demandé de le laisser dormir dans NOTRE LIT ! NOTRE LIT Harry. Cette chose doit utiliser une sorte de magie noire sur notre Moony (le chat, pas le lit. Je ne pense pas que les lits puissent exercer la magie. Quoique j'ai déjà entendu parler d'un vaisselier ensorcelé. ).

Tu dois m'aider à le convaincre de se débarrasser de cette chose. Il me gâche la vie ! Hier matin Moony a trouvé une flaque de lait sur le sol de la cuisine et il m'a accusé moi, alors que c'était LE CHAT qui avait fait ça. Tu aurais du voir le vilain regard que cette chose m'a lancé.

Ainsi tu vois, Moony perd l'esprit et nous devons arrêter ça avant

BON SANG, LA CHOSE EST EN TRAIN D'URINER SUR MON BLOUSON DE MOTO !

Je dois y aller maintenant. À bientôt !

Ton malheureux et maltraité (dans sa propre maison !) Padfoot.

La seconde venait de Remus et disait :

Mon très cher p'tit loup,

Comment vas-tu ? Comment trouves tu l'école ? Est-ce que le professeur Snape te mène toujours la vie dure ? Tu dois me le dire si c'est le cas. J'en parlerai au professeur Dumbledore au besoin.

Nous avons un nouveau chat ! Je suis sûr que tu vas l'aimer. Je l'ai trouvé dans la rue. C'était une toute petite chose affamée, mais il va bien mieux maintenant et il fera un magnifique chat en peluche très bientôt.

Padfoot est un peu contrarié de son arrivée. A vrai dire, c'est pire que ça. Disons plutôt très contrarié en fait. Il n'aime pas beaucoup les chats apparemment. J'essaye de les faire vivre en bonne entente (les chats sentent quand quelqu'un ne les aime pas), mais c'est plus dur que tu ne pourrais croire. Hier, Padfoot a renversé un peu de lait sur le sol et a accusé le chat. Ça n'a pas aidé que je lui rappelle que les chats ne peuvent pas ouvrir les bouteilles de lait ni les transporter. Il a lancé un regard meurtrier au pauvre chat avant de claquer la porte.

J'espère que tu es heureux et que tu vas bien,

Moony.

Harry écrivait habituellement une lettre pour ses deux papas, et il fit de même en ce jeudi pluvieux. Et ainsi Remus et Padfoot reçurent une lettre qui disait :

Chers papas,

Vous vous rappelez la fois ou vous vous êtes disputés à propos de la couleur des rideaux du salon ?

Moony disait bleu et Padfoot disait rouge et les rideaux avaient fini par être d'un horrible violet.

Moi je m'en souviens. Et donc, je vous demande à tous les deux, pour l'amour de Merlin, FAITES QUE LE CHAT NE FINISSE PAS VIOLET.

Réfléchissez à ça et recommencez à ne m'écrire qu'UNE seule lettre par jour pour que Ron arrête de se payer ma tête !

Pads – Moony ne perd pas l'esprit, et je ne vais pas m'interposer sur ce sujet, même si tu me révèles comment pénétrer dans le dortoir des filles de Gryffondor (non pas que j'en aie envie bien sûr, mais c'est une bonne chose à savoir).

Moony – Snape est fidèle à lui-même, mais s'il-te-plaît ne parle pas de ça à Dumbledore. Ça serait pire si tu le faisais.

Je suis heureux, je vais bien et tout se passe très bien.

Votre très sincère (même si vous me rendez dingue),

Harry.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Remus pénétra dans la maison silencieuse, et s'arrêta un moment pour retrouver les odeurs familières. Il avait passé une semaine loin de la maison, ce qui lui avait donné l'opportunité de réaliser combien il aimait cet endroit, et les personnes qui y vivaient. Une personne pour lors en fait. Une personne qui, par extraordinaire, était à cet instant très calme.

« Sirius ? » Remus entra dans le salon et s'avança. Là, sur le divan, il trouva un Sirius endormi, avec un chat endormi sur l'estomac.

Remus se rapprocha de la paisible et surréaliste image d'un homme et d'un chat. Il s'assit sur le tapis sans faire de bruit et les contempla.

Sirius, sentant son loup-garou favori à travers son sommeil, ouvrit les yeux. « Moony, » dit-il, heureux et ensommeillé. « Tu nous as manqué. » et il embrassa Remus.

« Nous ? » demanda Remus, quand sa bouche fut à nouveau libre.

« Mitrad et moi ! » Sirius tapota gentiment la tête du chat. À la grande surprise de Remus, il ajouta : « Oui j'ai pensé que le chat aurait besoin d'un nom s'il devait rester là pas vrai ? »

« Il reste ? » Les lèvres de Remus s'incurvèrent légèrement.

« Ouais, Mitrad ici présent et moi, on a trouvé qu'on avait quelque chose en commun et nous sommes en termes plus amicaux à présent. » le sourire de Sirius était large.

« Oh et c'est quoi ? » demanda Remus.

« Toi évidemment, » répondit Sirius en l'attirant sur le divan. « On t'aime tous les deux ! »

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

A suivre ...


End file.
